


Far From the Shallow

by Nutsa_Tati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin's lightsaber is a guitar, Angst, Badass Luke, F/M, Fluff, Kylo is a rock star, Kylo is a secret softie, Musician Rey, Smut in the future, hate to love relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutsa_Tati/pseuds/Nutsa_Tati
Summary: At nine her caretaker gave Rey a remarkable gift: Anakin Skywalker's legacy guitar. At the age of nineteen Rey finally decides that it's time to give the legacy guitar back to its rightful owner. A little did she know this decision would lead her to into a chaotic world of music and fame where she meats a spoiled, heart-throb rock star Kylo Ren.





	Far From the Shallow

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. I NEVER in my life thought that I would EVER post a fic, but here I am... Before we start here's a small disclaimer: English is not my first language (sighs). And this is the first work I have ever published in any language. Sooo if you'll find this one terrible or unreadable please, PLEASE go easy on me. The continuation of this fic is REALLY dependent on your reaction and opinion so... here goes nothing. <3

_Don't look back. Don't look back._

She knew she would never come back as she took her first steps out of the train. She knew it as she left the station. And she knew it when she told the taxi driver the address of the place that would decide her faith.

_"Take it."_ The voice in her head said.

She was nine all over again, sitting on the old sofa while Maz, a little woman with unhealthy-looking skin color, handed her weird shaped thing with strings and a hole in the center. Little did she know, that same 'thing' would forever change her future.

_"It belongs to you now," Maz told her, as she watched with an amused expression how Rey's little fingers wrapped around the strings._

She was a wise woman, Maz. She was tiny and because of that unnoticeable. Still, Rey knew she was the greatest human one would ever meet.

But the woman was wrong. The guitar that she gave young Rey wasn't hers. They both knew to whom it belonged to before Maz found it that rainy night on the street laying in the pub.

Rey always knew she would give it back to its old owner one day. What she didn't know was, just how attached she would become to this beautiful, white-blue guitar that sounded like heaven.

She never thought that she wouldn't be able to bring it back until she lost everything that connected her to her 'home'.

But the truth was that she never had a home, just an illusion of it.

Being free from the foster families or from the town she grew up in was all she ever wanted. That was all she ever dreamed of when she ran away from Plutt when she was eight years old.

And now she was free.

But also she was more lost than ever.

And she was standing on the doorstep of an unfamiliar house trying to find the bravery to ring the bell.

_"It belonged to Luke and his father before him. And now it belongs to you."_

She knocked. After a minute of silence, she knocked again. No answer.

And again, Silence.

Maybe this was a mistake. What was she doing here anyway? This might not even be the right addre...

"What?" the old crispy voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Umm... Is this," her mind went blank, "are you Luke Skywalker?"

"What are you doing here?" the door never opened.

"I... I have something to give you... Sir..."

"And you are?”

Of course, he wouldn't know who she is. She's a...

"I am a nobody."

The man on the other side started murmuring something but Rey couldn't hear exactly what.

A long pause and a few clicks later the door opened only revealing the light blue eyes.

_"If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people,"_ Maz liked to say. Even though Rey never learned to read people's eyes as well as Maz, she still could tell that the old man's eyes were filled with sorrow and sadness.

"Nobody, huh?" man with blue eyes said, "come in."

The door opened just enough for her to step in.

A room was dark. So dark that she couldn't make up anything from her surroundings.

The only thing she could see about the man was that he was short, a bit shorter than her.

"Follow me," he said and she followed him into the room that was just as dark as the previous one. Instantly he opened the curtains and the room filled with so much light that Rey had to cover her eyes.

Old man poured himself a glass of some sort of an alcoholic drink and sat down on the dusty sofa with a bang.

"Speak."

"I beg your pardon?" Rey stood frozen in front of him.

"Look, nobody, do you think I came here to this abounded place for no reason at all?" Rey gulped. "I want peace and quiet, and you are ruining it for me. So speak up and say whatever you want to say and leave me be."

This wasn't Luke Skywalker she used to adore as a kid. It couldn't be.

"I... I just," she could finally move, Rey realized. She removed the unnoticed guitar case from her back and put it on the floor. She kneeled and started unzipping it as those deep blue eyes were watching her every movement with just a hint of curiosity in them.

Rey finally opened the case and Luke Skywalker hissed as if taken aback. Rey studied him. He was, well... surprised.

Inside that case, a beautiful blue guitar with white stripes was lying on the floor.

"Where did you get that," Luke half-stood.

"I..."

"No! Don't tell me. I don't want to know." Even though he sat right back Rey could see, the amused man couldn't take his eyes from an instrument. "Where are you from?"

"Nowhere," Rey answered, confident in her answer.

"Okay nobody from nowhere, tell me, do you play on this instrument?"

Rey was not expecting that. At all.

“How… how could you know?” she asked.

Skywalker smirked, “do you even know how much that thing is worth? It would earn you a fortune. But here you are offering it to me. Either, you are the dumbest kid in the galaxy or this damn thing is very important to you." He poured another glass. "Now, are you simply a fool or just a musician?"

To say that Rey was amused would be an understatement. "Latter… at least trying to be… sir."

"Can you play for me?" he pointed at the guitar but was staring intensely at her.

"No, I could never... I'm not good enough." She watched as the former rock star narrowed his eyes at her and studied her. She swallowed and continued, “I’m here to give your guitar back to you, sir.”

“And that is why you bother to ruin my otherwise perfectly peaceful day?”

“But… I thought you’d want to get it back. It’s your father’s guitar My caretaker found it…”

“I thought I already made it perfectly clear but I’m going to repeat it for you: I don’t want to hear a thing about that fucking guitar, more so I don’t want it back.” He put the glass on the table next to him.

Rey was dumbfounded. All these years she’d been imagining this moment. As a child, Rey used to sit and make scenarios in her head, and even though there were tons of them, still, none of them included being refused by a drunk grumpy old grandpa that acted like a two-year-old.

Not that it was just a guitar, it was Anakin Skywalker’s, his father’s guitar. Some called it lord of the guitars. It was one of the most valued instruments ever created, one of the last of its kind.

That was the reason Rey never showed it to anyone, ever. Everybody knew about her passion for music. They knew she liked writing songs and singing. In public or with friends she always borrowed an instrument, she never brought her own because nobody should’ve known that she had a legacy guitar.

“But, why?” Rey didn’t know why she asked.

He didn’t answer. Instead, Skywalker rose from his sit, "what's your name again?"

"Nothing. I'm a nobody."

Luke laughed what seemed to be a whole minute and suddenly stopped, "even nobodies from nowhere have names. So I'm asking you, what is your damn name?"

"Rey," she sighed defeated.

"Great," Skywalker smiled, "give that thing to me."

If he said that sentence two minutes ago, Rey would smile, but not now. Well, at least now they were getting somewhere…

Before Rey could finish her thoughts the guitar was smashed against the wall. Luke was breaking it.

Rey's smile faded, "No, no... stop... you're gonna break it!"

He stopped. There was a minute of silence.

"What we represent doesn't always define who we are Rey from nowhere," Luke stopped and looked at her, "it's what we are capable of that matters."

"I don't understa..."

"This," Luke held up the guitar, "this thing represents nothing, it's just a piece of metal, easily breakable. But," he looked down at the instrument and touched the strings, "in the right hands, if used correctly, it's capable of creating magic.” The old man went silent and started walking towards her. When he was close enough he gave the guitar back to Rey but didn't step back. "I don't care what do you think of yourself or your abilities. You said you could play the damn thing and now I want you to show me what you are capable of."

His eyes never left hers. She was the one to step back.

And here she was. A nobody standing in front of the former rock star with legendary legacy guitar in her shaking hands.

**Shit.**

_“Feel it”,_ Maz’s words echoed in her head as she closed her eyes and touched the strings.

And suddenly, quiet but beautiful melody started to fill the room.

  


**Author's Note:**

> As I said I have NO experience in these kinds of things and I have no idea what to expect from this XD. I'm posting this fic mostly because I had a pretty shitty past few days and I have nothing more to lose and all I can say is... I hope you enjoyed it?? And if you hated it, please don't kill me?? Oh and thank you for wasting your time on this junk I really appreciate it XD.


End file.
